


2018/10/15

by Lilianheresy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianheresy/pseuds/Lilianheresy
Summary: 预警：智障土。某个群的匿名脑洞，群讨论所以并不连贯。不只有我说的内容，但是当时主要是我在拿着方向盘，姑且也放着吧。





	2018/10/15

前提：是个智障土。

单身gay青年卡在某个夜晚捡到了睡在楼下垃圾桶旁边的年轻人，以为对方喝醉了，看颜不错就带回家，哪知道醒来发现是个智障。虽然是个智障，但是不吵不闹，乖得像个小孩，卡就觉得养着也没事。给对方取名带土。

闪回1

某天卡在房间DIY的时候被睡不着求抱抱的土撞见，土看到卡在撸，还玩自己后面，整个人吓到了。卡被土发现的时候很尴尬，虽然对方完全不懂，但还是很不好意思，在被子里拔出按摩棒，穿好裤子想把人带出去，却发现土站着不动，下面还硬了。卡很惊讶，同时心里有个念头，于是把土带在凳子上做好，不让他起身，脱了土的裤子，然后低头含住对方勃起的下身。

虽然舒服，但是土有些不安，扭来扭去的，卡便腾出一只手摸摸土的手心。等土完全硬了之后，卡就岔开腿坐在土的大腿上，抬起屁股，把润滑好的穴口放在土的龟头上，但是又不含进去，一收一缩地刺激冠状沟。

土没经历过这种刺激，又燥又爽，红着眼睛凭直觉掰开卡的屁股，凭直觉一挺腰全捅了进去。

卡爽的腰软，嗯嗯啊啊叫了出来，土开始没章法乱捅，卡就自己抬起屁股顺着土的动作，服侍土，自己也爽，土射的好快，射了之后傻傻的，卡看他傻傻的样子特别可爱，就亲了亲土，然后把自己拔出来，给土擦干净之后让土睡在自己旁边，陪他一起睡觉。

闪回2

卡某天买了一个奶油蛋糕，回到家的时候，土很好奇，但是卡没给他吃，晚上洗完澡的时候，卡从浴室出来，给土吃了一点蛋糕，然后把剩下的奶油抹在自己的身上。土就主动地舔，卡就痒痒的，又把奶油涂在乳头上，土又乖乖地舔干净了，舔完了奶油，土就盯着红红的奶头看，觉得像樱桃，又凑上前吸咬。  
土用力没有准头，卡一边吸气一边抱着土的头说这个不能吃哦。

但是土听不懂，还是咬了一口，血流了出来，一点都不甜，还有血腥味，土就把它吐了出来。抬头看卡痛出一点生理泪水，懵懵懂懂地觉得自己是不是做错了。卡就摸摸他的头，挤出笑脸说没有关系，明天还有吃的。然后亲亲土，把土带到床上，主动掰开屁股对着土。土已经很熟练了，上去就捅了进去。卡让土抱着自己，两人上下颠倒。卡指引土吸自己另一边的奶头，土开始不太愿意，但是禁不住卡的诱哄，就又吸了起来。卡舒服的不行，用力收紧后穴让土也舒服，土尝到了甜头，继续又吸又咬的，卡就有意识调教土，慢慢地土就学会了该用怎样的力道取悦卡。

 

然后就养成了想要就去凑在卡胸口找奶头的色情习惯。

闪回3

某天卡应酬回来，一身酒席脂粉味，土闻到了就很不开心，强硬地就要脱卡的衣服，扣子都掉了好几个，卡就跟懵逼，以为土是想要了，就帮着把衣服脱了，结果等他脱光了，土没有想做，只是抱着卡蹭蹭，闻他的味道，卡的脸就很红，心想好可爱啊。然后自己就想要了。结果土不懂啊，抱满足了就松开手了，还拿上小鸭子给卡看，表示想洗澡睡觉了。卡只好给他放热水，生无可恋地听着浴室里土玩水的声音自己撸管。

闪回4

狗血桥段。

土之前并不是智障，也算是黑恶势力的人，某天火拼的时候伤到了脑子，脑子里有淤血，这才傻了，然后被卡捡到，和平快乐了一段时间，某天卡回家的时候却发现土晕倒在地上。  
急忙送医院才知道土的脑子里有淤血，而且最好是立刻取出来，不然压迫脑血管非常危险。

卡知道土恢复了就会知道最近一切意味着什么，对方肯定会讨厌自己，但是他不愿意土死，就没办法签了知情同意书。

土醒来看到是医院，周围惨白白的，吓得要死，进手术室之前还眼泪汪汪地看着卡，但是卡放开了抓住土的手，目送他进了手术室。

手术很成功，但是土出来的时候还是睡着的，醒来虽然不弱智了，但是也好像没记起来卡是谁，卡心里松了口气，很开心照顾土。等好的差不多的时候，卡某天下班回来赶到医院，发现病床上的土不见了。

他第一反应是土恢复记忆跑了，但是又立刻压下这个念头，告诉自己土是因为自己不在的原因害怕了才自己跑丢的，然后就到处去找土。

但是卡一直没有找到。

一直到天黑了，卡已经很累了，却又不敢报警，因为他已经猜到了土的身份不能报警，所以就失魂落魄地回家了，但他不知道在夜色的掩护下，在自己徘徊在曾经和土去过的地方的时候，有个乔装打扮的男人一直在身后不远处盯着他。

卡接下来又找了很久，终于相信土恢复记忆离开了。绝望的他回到一个人的生活。  
某天晚上他睡觉没关窗户，结果半夜被压醒，看到自己身上躺了个人，居然是土，他惊到了，一下子坐起来，把土弄醒了。

土醒来很茫然，很可爱，一身都是伤，但还是非常依赖卡，卡猛然意识到这个土还是个弱智，他一下就放下心来，非常温柔地宽慰土，抱着他睡觉。

第二天卡起来做早饭，做到一半的时候被人从后面掐住了脖子。

是恢复正常的土。

土问他我怎么会在这，卡也很懵，但是还是知道这货不是自己的堍堍，说我也不知道。反派土怀疑卡会报警，卡说不会的，毕竟之前一起生活那么久，土就冷笑，当然了，谁会报警抓一个智障，但是现在智障不是智障就说不定了。卡无话可说，心里却很难过。两人扯皮了一阵，土离开，卡在之后去了医院。了解到可能是土人格分裂了，之前的智障人格留了下来，所以才会回来找卡。

卡听后，有点高兴也有点难过，然后从此过上了半夜里隔三差五在床上捡到一个智障的生活。

至于智障还是不是智障，那就是再然后的事了。


End file.
